


One of Those Mornings

by Sashmity



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon), The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: Amity has to hide her relationship and feelings, Edric and Emira kinda sympathize with her, F/F, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Marking, Sasha feels awkward around the Blights, Sibling Incest, Twincest, she’s worried everyone’s homophobic, some inside jokes from Twitter are in there, the Blight parents don’t know what their kids are up to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:20:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashmity/pseuds/Sashmity
Summary: Edric and Emira wake up and remember their parents are having an important meeting later in the night. They head downstairs only to find they have some free time, which they use to their advantage.
Relationships: Amity Blight/Sasha Waybright, Edric Blight/Emira Blight
Kudos: 20





	One of Those Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> There’s some sex in this story.

The sun peeked in from in between the curtains, shining onto the face of Edric. Edric groans a little as he opens his eyes, bringing a hand up to cover his face. He sits up a little and rubs his eyes, noticing he wasn’t wearing clothes and was laying on his stomach. He reaches forward and pulls the curtain, fixing it so the sun wouldn’t shine in his eyes. He sighs and lays his head down, looking to his side where his twin layed. He smiles and gently rubs a finger over her arm, brushing his fingers against the hickeys on her shoulder. His eyes light up when he hears a muffled moan, watching his twin slowly open her eyes.

Emira lays there and waits for eyes to accustom before looking over, noticing Edric smiling down at her.

“Good morning.” Edric whispers as he leans down and kisses his twin on the forehead, smiling at the small giggle that came from her.

“Morning.” Emira responds as she lays there, hugging the pillow as she watches Edric rub the hickeys on her shoulder. “Someone had fun last night.” she teases as she smirks, gaining a scoff as her twin put a hand to his chest.

“You’re one to talk. Look at my hips!” Edric mentions as he sits up, pulling the blanket up to show his twin the marks she left.

“Well look at my back.” Emira retorts as she sits up onto her knees, pointing at the scratch marks on her back. She watches her twin look and giggles at the blush that comes onto his face.

“You know we have to get up right? Mom and dad have that fancy meeting tonight with their associates. They said they were gonna take Mittens and us to get ingredients for dinner.” Edric points out as he smiles, chuckling when his twin groaned and laid back down. “Alright, alright just a few more minutes.” he offers as he lays down, scooting closer to her.

Emira smiles and nuzzles into Edric’s neck, wrapping her arms around him. She giggles as she feels him gently drag his fingers over the scratches on her back. “We’re gonna have to shower. No way mom and dad will let us out like this.” she states as she looks up at him.

“Oh definitely, but there’s no point in them getting so pressed about it so...let's just take one together.” Edric suggests as he grins and looks down at Emira.

“Well there’s a reason for us to get up now.” Emira says as she raises an eyebrow at her twin.

“I’m full of good ideas. Now up we go!” Edric agrees as he sits up, scooping Emira up into his arms and getting onto his feet.

Emira giggles and holds onto her twin as he walks them across their room into the bathroom.

——

Edric and Emira exit their room, laughing and gently nudging each other. They both walk down the hallway before seeing their younger sister walk out of her room.

“Hey Mittens! You’re up kinda late.” Edric announces as he and his twin walk up to Amity.

“No I’m not, you two are just early for once!” Amity accuses as she crosses her arms and leans against her door.

“It’s about to be one in the afternoon.” Emira mentions as she glances at the clock on the wall.

“Whatever, just go downstairs before I tell mom and dad to make you guys go somewhere else for the dinner tonight.” Amity grumbles as she glares at her older siblings.

“Alright Mittens...tell your girlfriend that you’re obviously hiding in your room we said hi.” Edric replies as he rolls his eyes and walks off, Emira giggling and following him.

“I am not-...she’s not my girlfriend!” Amity shouts as she glances at her room door, unable to hide the blush growing on her face. She growls a little as her older siblings laugh and turn the corner. She sighs before looking at her door as it slightly opens.

“Are they gone?” Sasha questions as she peeks out to look at the witch.

“Yeah but they already know you’re here.” Amity mumbles as she crosses her arms and looks at the blonde. She gives the blonde a small smile and shrug before walking back into her room.

“Can’t believe Mittens is sneaking girls into her room.” Edric teases as he walks into the kitchen with his twin.

“Can you blame her? Mom and dad won’t let any of us associate with anyone who’s not up to Blight expectations.” Emira points out as she shrugs, waving her finger to make the pitcher of water pour itself into a glass.

“Good thing every Blight is good at hiding their illicit relationships.” Edric jokes as he chuckles and winks at his twin, receiving a giggle and eyebrow raise.

Emira takes a long drink from her glass of water before putting it down on the table. She walks around the table and up to her twin before giving him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Edric leans forward and steals a kiss from Emira before smiling as she entangles her hand into his hair.

The twins pull away before glancing at the staircase, not hearing any approaching or receding footsteps. They both shrug and go back to kissing, deciding they liked this time to themselves in the kitchen.

Edric lets out a small chuckle as he feels Emira pull away from his lips to pepper kisses down his neck. He watches her retract her hand from his hair before moving down. His eyes widen a little as he notices her get onto her knees in front of him.

Emira starts undoing her twins pants before pulling them down, briefly looking up at him. She smirks and slowly starts kissing his growing bulge through his boxers. She giggles as he puts a hand over his mouth, giving her an encouraging nod. She pulls his dick out and begins kissing along his length. For a few seconds she admires the hickeys on his hips and the way his dick twitches before kissing the tip.

Edric lets out a muffled whimper as he glances from the staircase to Emira, who was having fun teasing him. He moans as she slowly puts the tip into her mouth, giving a small thrust as he notices how horny he was. He shouldn’t have enjoyed the risk they were taking by doing this in the kitchen, where their sister or parents could walk in. But here he was barely being able to hide his grunts as he thrust against his twin's face.

Emira hums against Edric as she gives him a firm suck, enjoying his noises and reactions. She grabs onto his hips and gently eases him into a rhythm of thrusting that she could work with. She breathes out through her nose and smiles at the way it made him shudder.

Edric gasps as he feels Emira gently drag her nails against his tailbone, coaxing an extra thrust from him. He gets closer and puts his hands on her head, gently playing with her hair. “I love when you leave marks.” he admits as he gives her a particularly rough thrust, knowing she enjoyed it by the moan she made.

Emira looks up at her twin and smiles before rubbing his legs as she sucks harder. She gently swipes her tongue over the tip before rubbing her tongue against the length. She looks up when she hears him let out a pathetic whine, noticing his thrusts get faster.

Edric gives his twin a few deep thrusts before biting his lip and whimpering as he orgasms into her mouth. He feels his legs shake and stares at her, watching her pull away and swallow. “Glad someone got to have breakfast around here.” he teases as she puts his dick back into his boxers, gently patting her head as a sign of his gratefulness.

“We can look for something filling for you. Since I’m stuffed.” Emira mentions as she gets up from the floor, sticking her tongue out at Edric. She watches him pull his pants up and fix his clothes before waving a finger, making some fruit float out of the nearby bowl. “Take your pick.” she offers as she gestures a hand to the floating fruit.

Edric gives Emira a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing a fruit and taking a bite from it. He watches the remaining fruit make their way back to the bowl before hearing the front door open.

“Edric, Emira, Amity! Come now we’re going shopping.” Mr. Blight announced as he stood at the front door with his wife.

Edric quickly fixes Emira and his own hair before walking out of the kitchen and into the living room, with Emira following behind him. He takes another bite from the fruit before smiling at his parents, who were looking at the staircase for Amity.

“I’m here. I’m here.” Amity shouts as she walks down the stairs, Sasha following behind her. She smiles before quickly walking by the twins and her parents.

Sasha looks up and waves at both the twins and parents before following the witch outside.

Mr. Blight watches the blonde and his youngest daughter walk down the path and raises an eyebrow before turning to his wife and oldest kids. “Edric, Emira when did that human get here?” he questions as he stares at the twins.

“She must have barely got here.” Emira lies as she shrugs, walking out of the house with Edric following her.


End file.
